


Endearment

by RingabelxTiz



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Sexual Content, Yaoi, different pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingabelxTiz/pseuds/RingabelxTiz
Summary: Grima and Zanza taking their relationship to the next level.





	1. Chapter 1

Grima pulled down the last of his clothing which was his boxers. He stepped out of them and dropped his boxers. His lover was standing right in front of him completely naked. The fell dragon placed both his hands on his manhood. He wanted to make sure he was making the right decision.

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes. I know we will be together forever.”

Grima removed his hands.

“There’s no going back once we have sex.”

Zanza stepped closer and warmly smiled.

“I love you Grima. I want you to carry my child.”

The fell dragon placed a finger on Zanza’s lips.

“Our child.”

Zanza kissed his lover’s finger.

“It will work out.”

“You do realize sex makes babies, right?”

“I do but I’m not going to leave you. The baby we make is mine to.”

“Zanza…”

“I promise.”

The two males had their lips just inches away.

"Are you willing to accept my changes? I won't be the same once I become pregnant."

"I will accept your changes. I'm willing to make sacrifices for you and our child."

"Zanza...."

The goddess swift the fell dragon off his feet. He walked over to the bed and lied down with Grima on top. He looked down into Zanza’s eyes seeing compassion. Grima was straddling his lover’s hips. He loved the feeling of their skin grinding together. It felt good to the fell dragon. Zanza sat up while holding his lover. His hands began to roam around his lover’s body. Grima twitched and lightly moaned feeling the tips of Zanza’s fingertips moving around his back. Zanza had rough his hands. His body was solid muscle. Grima cupped his lover’s face and crushed their lips together. Zanza returned the kiss and licked his lover’s lips. The fell dragon opened his mouth allowing the hot muscle to enter his territory. The goddess wrapped his arm around his lover’s waist while his free hand was tangled into his white hair. Moanings muffled through their mouths. They parted their lips to catch their breath. Both males pressed their foreheads together. The tips of their noses were brushing together. Grima moved his hands on Zanza’s shoulders. He pressed his weight onto him making him fall on his back. Zanza was holding his lover’s hips. The fell dragon roamed his hands around his lover’s chest. He traced the muscle curves and traced his nipples in circles. He loved Zanza’s body. He traced the abdominal. Zanza closed his eyes and twitched.

“Zanza…” He said softly.

“Grima, you’re so beautiful…” He whispered.

The two males started kissing again. Their hands moved around; battling over dominance. Grima loved being on top since he was in control. He moved his hand down to stroke Zanza’s manhood. Zanza groaned in the kiss and slapped Grima’s bottom making him gasp. That slap was hard. A red handprint was on his bottom. Grima slapped Zanza’s face. That was enough to turn him on. His manhood quickly rose up. He growled and rolled Grima on his stomach. He forcefully shoved his finger inside Grima’s entrance. The fell dragon screeched but relaxed. Zanza added another finger. He pulled out then shoved back in. Zanza rubbed and kissed his lover’s back. He had smooth skin. Grima sighed in lust. The fell dragon reached behind to grab Zanza’s manhood. The goddess panted and bit his lip. He looked down watching Grima stroke his manhood. He tilt his head back and let out his moans. Grima smiled. He began messing with the balls. He forced Zanza’s manhood to point straight up. It was twelve inches. He felt his body becoming hot. His forehead was becoming sweaty. He slicked another finger inside his bottom. He scissored his fingers around and stretched out his entrance. Zanza felt he was ready. He lied down and had Grima straddle him. The fell dragon got into a comfortable position. He lifted himself above his lover’s manhood. Zanza gripped his lover’s hips and gently lowered him down.

“Zanza!”

Zanza closed one eye and tilt his head back moaning out his lover’s name. The fell dragon felt his insides being filled up with Zanza’s manhood. He was full. He loved the feeling of fullness. He felt Zanza’s balls brushing against his bottom. Grima adjusted himself and found a comfortable position of placing his hands on his lover’s chest. Both males made eye contact. Their moans freely escaped from their mouths. Grima began to move his hips. He moved up to the tip of the head then slammed himself down. Zanza was gripping his hips. He loved the tightening around his manhood.

_15 minutes of love making later…._

Grima was bouncing roughly on Zanza’s manhood. He leaned his body and buried his face into Zanza’s neck. The goddess slapped his bottom and rubbed around. He was pulling in and out. He slapped Grima’s bottom a lot harder then squeezed it. The bed creaked violently. Zanza’s balls were slapping against Grima’s bottom as he rammed into him. His bottom was red. Their room was filled with moaning. Zanza picked up his speed. He evilly grinned once a soft squeak escaped his lips. He rolled Grima over so he was lying on his back. Zanza placed his hands beside Grima’s shoulders.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Zanza slowly inserted himself making Grima cry out his name. The fell dragon clawed down his lover’s back making him yelp in pain. The goddess winced in pain feeling the five claw marks. His body regenerated. Grima hissed and stuck out his snake-like tongue. Zanza stuck out his allowing Grima’s tongue to wrap around his. Both males hungrily crushed their lips together. Zanza began to pull in and out. Their moanings muffled through their mouths. The fell dragon shyly crossed his legs around Zanza’s body. He loved the feeling of their bodies grinding together. The warmth and skin brushing together feeling was driving Grima crazy. He loved this. He loved Zanza so much. The kiss finally broke with both males panting heavily. Zanza loved how Grima was breathing and his body was becoming sweaty.

“Grima, you’re so hot…”

“Zanza, you’re sexy when naked!”

Zanza lightly laughed and kissed the top of his lover’s forehead. The goddess felt a warm feeling around his penis. It felt so good. He loved the feeling. He clenched his teeth together.

“Grima, I’ve reached my limit!”

“Release inside me!”

Zanza let out one last thrust before releasing his seed deeply inside his lover. Grima felt a warm fluid filling up his insides. Some of it pooled out of his entrance while his manhood was still inside him. Both males panted heavily and shared a sloppy kiss. Zanza slowly pulled himself out with his seed pooling out of his lover’s entrance. Grima warmly smiled.

“No doubt I’m pregnant now.”

Zanza kissed his lover’s cheek.

“I can’t wait to be a father.”

Grima nuzzled against his lover’s cheek.

“I know you will be a good father Zanza.”

Both males got under the covers. Zanza wrapped his arms around his lover’s body and shared a passionate kiss.

“I’ll take a pregnancy test tomorrow. Seems pointless but I will just in case.”

Zanza smiled and felt Grima rest his head on his chest.

* * *

_Next day…._

Zanza knocked on the door Grima was inside. He was taking a pregnancy test.

“Is everything alright Grima?”

There was no response.

“Grima?”

Still no response. Zanza opened the door seeing Grima holding the pregnancy test with a sad look. He was crying. The goddess’ mouth slightly opened.

“Babe, what’s the matter?”

Grima showed three pregnancy test that were negative.”

“I did not get pregnant…”

Zanza knelt down and pulled his lover into an embrace. Grima was crying on Zanza’s chest. The goddess turned his head and realized the pregnancy box was for women. He smiled and grabbed the box.

“Grima, this is for women. You need the male pregnancy test.”

Grima lifted his gaze and warmly smiled. He kissed Zanza’s cheek.

“Thank you Zanza.”

The goddess opened the cabinet and got the male pregnancy test box. He handed it to Grima.

“Take this, Grima. I’ll be outside.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too”

Zanza left the bathroom and sat on the chair waiting for Grima. He was shaking violently. He wanted a son. He began biting his nails. The goddesses heart never had his heart pounding rapidly in his chest like this before. After five minutes passed, Grima came out of the bathroom warmly smiling. Zanza stood up wondering what Grima was going to say. He was holding the pregnancy test that showed how many babies he would be having and what gender they were.

“Zanza, I’m pregnant with twins.”

“T-Twins!?”

Grima cheered.

“Yes!”

Zanza became silent. 

“Zanza?”

He motionlessly fell backwards and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

“ZANZA!”

Zanza jumped and dropped the plate with food on the carpet floor leaving a stain. The goddess had sweat flowing down his face. Grima gets infuriated whenever he found stains on the carpet. He wiped the sweat from his brow. He kept thinking positive. He was excited about becoming a father and by the fact Grima was pregnant with twins. The mood swings did not bother since he knew that was normal. He loved Grima no matter how horrid his mood swings were. He would sometimes fire blast out of anger because of the pain he was feeling. Zanza made another plate and cleaned the stain.

“HURRY UP ZANZA!”

He dashed upstairs and entered his lover’s room seeing him lying in bed with a death glare. His six eyes were glowing red. The veins on his body stuck out. The dragon symbol on both his hands were glowing purple. The fell dragon was growling, and his fangs stuck out. No doubt he was infuriated. Zanza knew he was going through mood swings.

“ITS ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!”

The goddess handed over his lover his food which was human flesh. Grima growled and blasted fire into Zanza’s face. He closed his eyes knowing the fire did no damage. Smoke was coming out from Grima’s nose whenever he would breathe in and out. His belly was huge. Zanza could not describe the happiness he felt when he found out Grima became pregnant with their children. The goddess looked at the calendar and realized this month was supposed to be the delivery. Zanza was concerned though and scared. He read about male pregnancy and realized the death rate was high. Grima’s immortality was removed temporally. He had to protect Grima from predators and homophobic people. Zanza walked over to the photo book and looked at the pictures of their babies growing. He warmly smiled. He turned the pictures and watched how Grima’s belly was growing each month.

“Zanza…”

The goddess turned his head and closed the book. He walked over to his lover and sat down on the sofa next to the bed. Grima reached his arm out allowing their fingers to interlace.  

“Forgive me for my-“

“It’s quite alright Grima. I love you so much.”

Grima warmly smiled and squeezed Zanza’s hand.

“May I?”

Grima nodded.

Zanza placed his free hand on his lover’s belly. He could feel the babies kicking his hand. He stood up and kissed his lover’s belly. He saw the babies kicking his belly. Then Grima felt a sharp pain.

“AHHHH…”

“G-Grima!?”

Grima’s eyes widened in horror. Zanza heard a snap.

“UGH!”

The fell dragon began to pant heavily and scream in pain.

“Zanza, the babies!”

Zanza nodded and got the syringe ready. He needed to numb his lover. He quickly injected him with a couple of shots. He was panting heavily, and body was becoming sweaty. Zanza had to restrain his arms and ankles on the bed. He waited until Grima was relaxed. Grima slowly closed his eyes and rested his head on the pillows. Zanza created an X on his lover’s belly and got a scalpel. He swallowed hard. He had to make sure he would cut open his belly correctly. The goddess carefully began to cut open his lover’s belly. Large amounts of blood was flowing out of his belly. Zanza opened his lover’s belly revealing his two babies that were crying. The goddess quickly cut the umbilicord and covered their bodies with towels. He was shocked there was no blood on them. Grima’s wound healed by itself surprising Zanza. He sat down and held his two sons. His mouth was slightly opened. His two babies stopped crying. One baby had tiny bits of white hair while the other had blond. It was like Zanza and Grima as babies. A small tear fell. His two sons had their eyes closed and their tiny hands near their mouths.

“Shulk and Robin….” He whispered.

Grima slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He was immortal again. He yanked the restraints off and sat up. His eyes were black. He was in predator mode. The fell dragon checked his two sons making sure they were healthy. He found no infections or deformity.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. I feel nothing but happiness knowing we have two kids now.”

Zanza nodded and handed him Robin. Grima wamly smiled as he held his son in his arms.

“He is so tiny.”

Robin yawned making Grima laugh. He had no teeth. The fell dragon noticed he had the same brand on his right hand. Zanza noticed Shulk had a brand behind his back. It was his brand. Grima snapped his fingers that brought him a milk bottle. He had Robin drink the milk. He kissed the top of his son's head. 

"I love our children."

Zanza looked at Shulk's brand. His mouth opened once he saw Shulk's blue eyes. He was looking into his father's eyes.

"Both are beautiful."

Zanza took both babies.

"Get some rest Grima."

"I'll be okay. My health is normal."

Zanza kissed his lover's forehead.


End file.
